Marion Maréchal
arr., Paris (France) Saint-Cloud, Hauts-de-Seine (France) Carpentras, Vaucluse (France) }} Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, née le 10 décembre 1989 à Saint-Germain-en-Laye (Yvelines), est une femme politique française. Le 17 juin 2012, elle est élue député de la 3ème circonscription de Vaucluse, devenant à 22 ans la plus jeune députée de l’Histoire de la République. Biographie Famille, études et jeunesse Marion MaréchalLes départementales 2015 - Le Petit Journal du 23/03 Le nom figurant sur sa carte d'identité est "Marion Maréchal" naît le 10 décembre 1989 à Saint-Germain-en-Laye, dans les Yvelines. Elle est la fille du journaliste Roger Auque et de Yann Le Pen. Elle est donc l'un des neuf petits-enfants de Jean-Marie Le Pen et la nièce de Marine Le Pen. Cependant, la véritable identité de son père n’a été révélé qu’en 2014 par la journaliste Christine Clerc dans son livre Les Conquérantes. Cette dernière a indiqué qu’elle l’avait apprit par la bouche du patriarche dans les conversations qu’elle a eu avec lui pour son travail, et qu’il ne lui avait pas demandé de le garder secret. Elle l’a donc dévoilé sans avoir jugé utile d’en demander l’autorisation. Auparavant, son père était présenté comme étant l’ancien mari de Yann, Samuel Maréchal, chef d’entreprise et ancien cadre du FN. Enfant, elle est décrite comme étant « lisse comme un galet », surtout par opposition à son frère Romain de cinq ans son cadet. Elle commence sa scolarité dans le secteur publique. Mais le lynchage dont elle fait l’objet par d’autres élèves (qui la traitent d’antisémite) en raison de son aïeul pousse l’institutrice à convaincre sa mère de l’intégrer dans le privé. Elle fait donc ses études à l’Institution Saint-Pie-X de la paroisse de Saint-Cloud, à proximité du domicile familial, du CM2 à la cinquième. Elle décrit ce passage comme « fondamental dans son apprentissage ». Elle mène ensuite des études de droit, avec la vague ambition de devenir avocate, à l'université Panthéon-Assas (Paris II), dont elle se désinscrit après sa quatrième année lorsqu'elle est élue, en 2012. Elle y a alors obtenu ses examens écrits, et repoussé ses oraux à septembre. Elle en ressort avec un master 1 de droit public. Dans cet établissement, elle dit avoir suscité « plus la curiosité que l'animosité »« JE NE SUIS LA MARIONNETTE DE PERSONNE »Marion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleLA PATRONNE DU VAUCLUSE. Vie privée Elle est mariée civilement à Mathieu Decosse, chef d’entreprise dans l’événementiel à Paris, le 29 juillet 2014 à la mairie de Saint-Cloud. Le couple a un enfant, une fille prénommée Olympe, née le 3 septembre de la même année. Elle a porté plainte à deux reprises pour « atteinte à la vie privée » : une première fois en novembre 2013 contre L’Express qui a révélé l’identité de son véritable père, et une deuxième fois en avril 2014 contre Minute qui a annoncé sa grossesse. Elle fait condamner le premier le 15 avril 2015 à verser 10 000 euros de dommages et intérêts et 3 000 euros de frais de justiceMarion Maréchal-Le Pen fait condamner L'Express. Carrière politique Débuts en politique En 1992, âgée de trois ans, elle pose sur les genoux de son grand-père pour une affiche au moment des élections régionalesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, cinq ans d'ascension fulgurante. Son intérêt pour la politique commence à l’âge de ses 16 ans, lorsqu’elle suit la campagne présidentielle de son grand-père en 2007. Elle est également attirée par « le personnage Sarkozy » et fréquente alors des milieux de jeunes UMPMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par SarkozyMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Se décrivant elle-même comme une déçue du sarkozysme, elle rejoint le Front national et participe aux élections municipales de 2008 à Saint-Cloud, où elle figure en septième position sur la liste d’Alexandra Trémorin. Ils ne recueillent que 6,3% des voix, ne décrochant qu’un seul siègeMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par Sarkozy. Elle est de nouveau candidate lors des régionales de 2010 en Île-de-France, en deuxième position dans les Yvelines sur la liste conduite par Marie-Christine Arnautu. Une caméra immortalise le moment où elle cède aux pleurs face à la question d’un journaliste à laquelle elle ne sait répondre. Le soir du premier tour, le FN ne recueille que 9,29%, ce qui constitue un score insuffisant pour une qualification au second tourMarion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par Sarkozy. Députée de la V République Marion Maréchal choisit de s’éloigner de la politique. Elle réapparaît simplement lors du traditionnel défilé du FN le 1er mai en 2011. Lorsque son grand-père l’approche pour qu’elle soit candidate aux législatives de 2012 dans le Vaucluse, sa première réponse est un refus. La jeune étudiante en quatrième année de droit préfère favoriser ses études. Face à l’insistance Jean-Marie Le Pen, elle se plaint auprès de sa tante puis se laisse finalement convaincre quand le patriarche lui fait savoir que l’incitation aux jeunes à s’engager ne peut être crédible si les jeunes de la famille ne s’engagent pas eux-mêmes. Jean-Marie Le Pen poursuit un second objectif : laver l’affront de la profanation du cimetière juif de Carpentras en 1990 où le FN avait été accusé à tort. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle choisit de rajouter « Le Pen » à « Maréchal », soulignant l'honneur de porter ce nom dans l'hémicycleMarion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale«Elle est brutale, méprisante» : Jany Le Pen lâche les coups contre sa belle-fille. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen mène donc campagne dans la troisième circonscription de Vaucluse face au député sortant, l’UMP Jean-Michel Ferrand, lequel y est élu depuis 1988 sans discontinuer. Il s’agit d’un département où Marine Le Pen a obtenu un de ses meilleurs scores deux mois plus tôt à la présidentielle. Elle arrive en tête du premier tour avec 34,65% des voix, en ballotage avec Jean-Michel Ferrand (30,03%) et la candidate socialiste Catherine Arkilovitch (21,98%). Malgré la consigne de son parti, cette dernière refuse de se démettre en faveur du candidat UMP dans le but d’empêcher l’élection d’un élu frontiste. De plus, son rival de droite commet l'erreur de sa sous-estimerWeapon of mass distraction: France’s youngest member of Parliament is 25 and she takes no prisoners. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen l’emporte le soir du 17 juin avec 42,09% des suffrages exprimés, tandis que Jean-Michel Ferrand s’incline avec 35,82% des voix et que Catherine Arkilovitch n’améliore même pas d’un point son score initial (22,08%). Elle devient ainsi, à 22 ans, le plus jeune député de l’Histoire de la République et la benjamine de l’Assemblée nationale. Louis Antoine de Saint-Juste avait en effet 24 ans lors de son élection le 10 août 1792. Elle est le seul élu FN à siéger à l’Assemblée nationale, puisque Gilbert Collard, élu dans le Gard voisin, figure sous étiquette Rassemblement Bleu Marine. Elle siège comme non-inscrite à la commission des Affaires culturelles et de l’Éducation et devient également secrétaire départementale de Vaucluse. Son suppléant, Hervé de Lépineau, est un avocat, membre de la Ligue du Sud de Jacques BompardMarion Maréchal, son grand-père s'appelle Le Pen. Bénéficiant de cette faible représentation parlementaire, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen et Gilbert Collard comptent parmi les figures du FN les plus invitées dans les médias. Elle prononce son premier discours aux universités d'été du Front national à La Baule, le 23 septembre 2012, devant mille personnesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, étoile montante du FN. C’est cependant en 2013 qu’elle perce véritablement. En effet, Marine Le Pen ayant refusé de participer aux manifestations opposées à la loi du « Mariage pour tous », c’est Marion Maréchal-Le Pen qui devient la figure emblématique du parti lors de ces journées, notamment pour la marche du 13 janvier. Sa notoriété semble être acquise puisque trois ans seulement après son élection, seuls 7% des Français déclarent ne pas la connaître et pas moins de 40% en ont une opinion favorable (sondages Ifop pour Paris Match et Odoxa pour Le Parisien)Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleQuatre Français sur dix ont «une bonne opinion» de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. thumb|right|250px Le 29 novembre 2014, lors du XVe congrès du Front national à Lyon, elle arrive largement en tête du vote des militants pour la composition du comité central du parti, avec 80% des suffrages, arrivant en tête devant de hautes personnalités comme Louis Aliot (76%), Steeve Briois (70%), Florian Philippot (69%) ou Bruno Gollnisch (65%). Cette distance est marquée face à Florian Philippot, gaulliste plus étatiste présenté comme son rival. Elle ne prononce cependant pas de discours et refuse la vice-présidence à la Jeunesse qui lui est proposéeFN: Marion Maréchal-Le Pen arrive en tête au vote interne. Activités électorales Aux élections municipales de 2014, elle est présente en dixième position sur la liste de Gérard Gérent à Sorgues, ancien député-maire de la commune devenu conseiller municipale dans la majorité UMP. Cette liste est battue au premier tour avec 33,80%, derrière l'UMP Thierry Lagneau, faisant toutefois élire cinq conseillers municipauxMunicipales : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen candidate à Sorgues. Elle s'investie personnellement dans la campagne départementale de 2015, animant deux à trois réunions publiques par semaine. Elle choisit de retirer un binôme FN dans le canton de Bollène, dans le Vaucluse - où son parti a obtenu de bons scores au premier tour - après un accord avec la Ligue du Sud locale, afin de bloquer le Parti socialisteLA PATRONNE DU VAUCLUSECommuniqué de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, Député et secrétaire départemental de Vaucluse. Mais son département, espoir du parti, ne leur revient pas, bien qu'ils fassent élire trois binômes, dont deux au second tour, chacun proches de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, son suppléant Hervé de Lépineau (53,51%) et son attaché parlementaire Rémy Rayé (55,47%)Dans le Vaucluse, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen perd et gagne. En avril 2015, Jean-Marie Le Pen provoque « une crise sans précédent » au Front national par ses déclarations dans Rivarol. Marine Le Pen choisit de s’opposer à sa candidature en région PACA en fin d’année, ce qui relance l’hypothèse de confier le scrutin à Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. Cette dernière s’était montrée intéressée et avait reçu le soutien de sa tante, mais Jean-Marie Le Pen s’était imposé de lui-même. Après avoir condamné les propos de son grand-père sur les chambres à gaz le 3 avril, une première pour celle qui n’avait jamais bronché sur les polémiques de son aïeul, elle choisit de se murer dans le silence, et refuse de se lancer sans l’assentiment de son grand-père. Ils sont tous les deux très proches, la journaliste Vanessa Schneider rapporte qu’ils se téléphonent pratiquement chaque jour, tandis que les rapports entre la tante et sa nièce seraient « plus que froids » LE PEN : LE DERNIER "CADEAU" AU FN (A 54MIN00) . Ce dernier se retire le 13 avril au profit de sa petite-fille qui est investie en bureau politique quatre jours plus tard, Bruno Gollnisch ayant jeté l'épongeMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, étoile montante du FN prise entre deux feuxFN: Jean-Marie Le Pen renonce à se présenter aux régionales en PacaMarion Maréchal-Le Pen investie par le FN en PACA pour les régionales. Craignant sa victoire, Nicolas Sarkozy avance sa décision et pousse son ami Christian Estrosi à mener la liste UMP, ce dernier estime que "si elle y va et qu'on la laisse gagner, c'est une rampe de lancement nationale incroyable pour elle. Elle va devenir une star"Christian Estrosi face à Marion Maréchal-Le Pen en PACA: "si on la laisse gagner, elle va devenir une star". Elle demande quelques semaines de réflexion en mai après la crise interne qui traverse le parti, dans la mesure où son père assure vouloir se venger de sa fille, d'autant plus qu'elle a voté la motion de Marine Le Pen le 4 mai 2015 refusant que la parole du président-fondateur n'engage le partiCrise au FN: Marion Maréchal a voté la motion contre Jean-Marie Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen : «Je ne souhaite pas être prise en otage par Jean-Marie Le Pen». Elle confirme finalement sa candidature à Valeurs actuelles et mène sa campagne avec des ralliements venus de la droite, Olivier Bettati et Jérôme Rivière notamment. Preuve qu'elle s'est imposée, sa légitimité n'est contestée par aucune personne du FN dans cette région où ses idées parlent aux pieds-noirs et à leurs enfants, aux agriculteurs et aux petits entrepreneurs. Elle lance sa campagne le 5 juillet dans une commune frontiste en déclarant refuser "le remplacement continu d'une population par une autre" et ne pas vouloir "de la Paca black-blanc-beur mais de la Paca bleu-blanc-rouge" pour ne pas que la région "passe de la Riviera à la favela"RÉGIONALES : LE CHOC MARION MARÉCHAL-LE PENMarion Maréchal-Le Pen s’est imposée en nom propreMarion Maréchal-Le Pen lance sa campagne en Paca sur des thèmes identitaires. Menant sa campagne à un rythme de quatre à cinq déplacement par semaine, il lui faut éviter d'avoir son travail sapé par le conflit persistant qui oppose sa tante et son grand-père (une liste FN dissidente menaçant de se présenter en PACA), bien qu'elle ait gardé ses contacts avec lui. Elle dépose plainte pour "diffamation" contre Christian Estrosi après que ce dernier ait déformé ses propos dans une interview radioFN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen veut se faire entendre. Idées politiques Marion Maréchal-Le Pen se définit elle-même comme une « femme de droite ». Elle est elle-même favorable à l’« union des droites »Marion Maréchal-Le Pen dit avoir été attirée par Sarkozy, et elle a même élaboré des contacts avec des élus UMP et divers droite dès novembre 2012. Elle est une lectrice de Jacques de Guillebon, journaliste royaliste et catholique, et de Jean-Yves Le Gallou, ancien du GRECE passé par le FN où il a laissé l’idée de la « préférence nationale ». Elle lit Jean-Claude Michéa, antilibéral dénonçant l'évolution de la gauche vers la social-démocratie, et de G. K. Chesterton, apologiste du christianisme. Elle est aussi une admiratrice de Napoléon Bonaparte par une lecture du maurrassien Jacques Bainville, bien qu’elle indique par ailleurs ne pas être monarchisteMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Enfin, parmi les contemporains, Éric Zemmour, souverainiste et opposé à l'immigration, compte parmi ses lectures et influencesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen et « l’affaire Zemmour » - Radio Courtoisie (16 décembre 2014)Intéressante chronique d'Eric Zemmour... - Marion Maréchal .... Elle est décrite par la presse comme une « libéral-conservatrice », par opposition à la ligne étatiste de Florian Philippot avec lequel elle serait en froidMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur Europe 1Le match Marine Le Pen / Marion Maréchal-Le Pen expliqué par une coach en image. Son collègue parlementaire Alain Chrétien affirme que « chimiquement parlant, la composition de la molécule Marion Maréchal est bien plus pure et semblable à celle de Jean-Marie Le Pen qu’à celles de Florian Philippot et de Marine Le Pen ». Dans cette lignée, elle est proche de groupes identitaires qu’elle juge « récupérables et loin d’être idiots ». Elle s’est d’ailleurs revendiquée « Française de souche », une expression qu’elle ne renie pas et dont elle déplore la démonisation par le reste de la classe politiqueFN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen se considère comme «Française de souche». Elle est catholique et croyante, et a même participé à un séminaire en mars 2015 à l’Institut de formation politique, laboratoire d’idées conservatrices et libérales, et elle a également prit part à trois reprises, en 2011, 2013 et 2015, au pèlerinage annuel en période de Pentecôte qui relie Paris et ChartresMarion Maréchal-Le Pen au pèlerinage de Chartres. Le 29 août 2015, elle est invitée à l'universités d'été du diocèse de Fréjus-Toulon dans le Var, alors que l'Église a toujours tourné le dos au FN mais la réunion se déroule sans encombre malgré la polémique médiatique et politique suscitée dans les jours précédentsMarion Maréchal-Le Pen défend le lien entre catholicisme et FN« Concernant les migrants, nous ne disons au FN rien de plus que l’Église ! »Les catholiques ont écouté religieusement Marion Le Pen. C'est au nom de cette croyance qu'elle se dit personnellement opposée à la peine de mort et au mariage homosexuelMarion Maréchal-Le Pen invitée de Serge Moati sur LCP. Elle cautionne le déremboursement de l'IVG en cas de recours à répétition, nommés "avortements de confort" par le FNMarion Maréchal - Le Pen précise sa position sur l’IVG. Aussi, elle a cosigné, en janvier 2013, une proposition de l’UMP Lionel Lucas pour la reconnaissance de la contre-révolution vendéenne comme un génocide et a défendu la reconnaissance des harkisPortrait de Marion Le Pen, candidate du FN aux régionalesMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. Son libéralisme en matière d'économie rejoint celui de Jean-Marie Le Pen mais peut apparaître en rupture avec la nouvelle ligne suivie par Marine Le Pen et inspirée par Florian Philippot. Elle a assuré par exemple que son parti défendait l'économie de marché et a jugé "scandaleuses" les charges pesant sur les petites et moyennes entreprises (PME). Robert Ménard, maire élu à Béziers avec le soutien du FN, dit qu'elle est favorable à la libre-entreprise, à la différence de la ligne "chevènementiste" de Florian PhilippotComplément d'enquête : "Les Le Pen : affaires de famille", et il faut noter qu'elle a salué Édouard Michelin à l'annonce de sa mort en avril 2015, gérant de quarante-quatre ans de son entreprise qui lui a donné une envergure mondialeMarion Le Pen sur la mort d'E.MichelinFrançois Michelin, ex-dirigeant emblématique du groupe, s'éteint à 88 ans. Elle serait cependant plus douteuse de la positivité d'une sortie de l'euroIdées, programme: qui est vraiment Marion Maréchal-Le Pen?. Notons que ce rapprochement avec la ligne de son grand-père se poursuit dans sa volonté de maintenir primordialement les sujets tels que l'immigration et la sécurité, quand Marine Le Pen tend à favoriser les problématiques économiques et sociales. Elle a, par exemple, publié une tribune critique lorsque le FN a intégré à son équipe un lobbyiste homosexuel avec la bénédiction de Marine Le Pen, ou bien cautionné les propos de son ami Aymeric Chauprade parlant de "certains musulmans de France" comme d'une "cinquième colonne" islamisteMarion Maréchal-Le Pen sur Europe 1Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationaleWeapon of mass distraction: France’s youngest member of Parliament is 25 and she takes no prisoners. Sur le plan de la politique internationale, elle s’inscrit dans la ligne de son parti en défendant la Russie comme un allié. En décembre 2012, elle effectue un voyage à Moscou dans le cadre d'un forum parlementaire organisé par la Douma où elle rencontre de hauts-responsables du parti de Vladimir Poutine Russie unie. Elle se rend régulièrement à l'ambassade de Russie en France7 jours BFM : FN, en quête de pouvoirPoutine et le FN : révélations sur les réseaux russes des Le Pen. Aussi s'est-elle rendue à une réunion publique du Vlaams Belang en Belgique en octobre 2013Marine Le Pen étend son réseau en Europe. Carrière politique *20 juin 2012-... : député de la troisième circonscription de Vaucluse Citations ... de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen "Le front "républicain" a eu chaud aux urnes." :- Réaction sur Twitter après l'échec du FN face au PS dans une législative partielle dans le Doubs en 2015MARION MARÉCHAL LE PEN : UNE PETITE VANNE QUI PASSE MAL. "Quand on achète un micro-ondes sur internet on a sept jours pour se rétracter. Mais pour avorter plus besoin." :- Réaction le 19 mars 2015 à la suppression du délai de réflexion pour une IVG par les députésQuand on achète un micro-ondes sur... - Marion Maréchal .... "Pour moi, l’égalité ne prime pas sur la liberté, et les enfants ne priment pas sur les parents. Je rejette le logiciel de Mai 68, qui, lui-même, rejette les mots valeur, identité, principe, ou maître" :- Entretien à L'Express en début d'année 2015Marion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. "Je suis en désaccord sur le fond et je ne peux soutenir de tels propos car même le plus fier et le plus sage des hommes politiques tire bien peu de gloire à s’installer dans sa vérité et à l’asséner comme une certitude sans tenir compte des conséquences." :- Entretien à Valeurs actuelles, le 3 avril 2015, en réaction aux propos de Jean-Marie Le Pen tenus la veille, lorsqu'il a assumé ses propos sur les chambres à gaz nazies comme "détail de l'Histoire de la Seconde Guerre mondiale"Exclusif. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen désavoue son grand-père sur « les chambres à gaz ». "Si le Front National put être un parti de réconciliation lors de sa création dans les années 70 fondé sur la lutte contre l’hégémonie communiste meurtrière et sur les décombres et les plaies de la guerre d’Algérie, mes compagnons actuels ne se trompent pas de combat. Ils viennent aujourd’hui défendre leur nation face aux défis du 21ème siècle que constituent la mondialisation, les dérives de l’Union européenne, l’explosion démographique et ses conséquences migratoires, le bouleversement géopolitique et la montée de l’islamisme." :- Entretien à Valeurs actuelles, le 3 avril 2015Exclusif. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen désavoue son grand-père sur « les chambres à gaz ». "J’ai beau être sans cesse injustement considérée comme étant d’extrême droite, je n’oublie pas que le régime nazi et ses alliés ont mis mon pays à feu et à sang, que des milliers de mes compatriotes sont morts dans des conditions atroces, certains de confession juive victimes d’une politique raciste qui aura fait date dans l’histoire, et enfin que mon grand-père tenta lui-même d’entrer dans la résistance à 16 ans, ce qu’on lui refusa en tant que jeune pupille de la nation à la suite du décès de son père victime d’une mine allemande." :- Entretien à Valeurs actuelles, le 3 avril 2015Exclusif. Marion Maréchal-Le Pen désavoue son grand-père sur « les chambres à gaz ». "Merah, Kouachi, Coulibaly et Salhi sont les enfants du regroupement familial, du droit du sol, de la repentance anti-française, de l'abandon de l'exigence d'assimilation au profit de la société multiculturelle." :- Discours de lancement de la campagne des régionales de 2015 à Le Pontet le 5 juillet 2015Marion Maréchal-Le Pen lance sa campagne en Paca sur des thèmes identitaires. ... sur Marion Maréchal-Le Pen "Elle a développé une personnalité politique que, personnellement, je trouve assez fascinante : tellement différente de ce que l’on voit habituellement ! Elle est à la fois réservée, pédagogue, ferme sur le plan du caractère, solide sur les valeurs …. Il y a des gens pour lesquels j’ai de la considération, mais Marion, c’est différent." :- Jean-Marie Le PenMarion Maréchal-Le Pen, l'effrontée nationale. "Dans le sud, la frange de l'UMP la plus droitière pourrait s'entendre avec elle qui incarne une droite très conservatrice plus qu'avec Marine Le Pen." :- Un cadre anonyme de l'UMP cité L'ObservateurCrise au FN : Marion Maréchal-Le Pen prise entre deux flammes. Références Catégorie:Membre du Front national Catégorie:Famille Le Pen Catégorie:Député de la Ve République (2012-2017) Catégorie:Elève de l'université Panthéon-Assas Catégorie:Benjamin de l'Assemblée nationale